


love me do

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: sanghyuk loves that he's the only one that gets to see hongbin like this





	

Hongbin moans as teeth sink into the crook of his neck, tipping his head to the side and baring his neck for Sanghyuk to see. He loves it when Hongbin submits for him and he sucks harshly on the skin in his mouth, not pulling back until he’s can see a dark purple bruise starting to bloom across his otherwise perfect skin. He bites down again and again and each time all Hongbin can do is mewl and whine and fist his hands in the sheets and Sanghyuk has his way with him.

They don’t have schedules for at least a week, finally getting a break between comebacks and Sanghyuk is taking full advantage of that, marking up the blank canvas that is Hongbin’s skin. He pulls Hongbin’s t-shirt up until it’s bunched underneath his armpits and sends Hongbin a little smile before leaning down and taking his left nipple into his mouth.

Above him Hongbin chokes out a moan as he licks and sucks and bites at his nipple, taking his time before moving onto the next one. By the time he pulls his mouth away and he sits up on the bed Hongbin is thoroughly wrecked. There’s a deep flush spread across his cheeks that heads down his neck and all across his chest. He’s breathing like he’s just run a marathon and the way his dick is tenting his jeans suggest that Hongbin is maybe a bit more into is then he’s letting on.

Sanghyuk pulls Hongbin’s shirt over his head and chucks it over his shoulders, not caring where it lands. He’s too enraptured with Hongbin to care about _anything_ else right now, really. Hands wrap around his neck, pulling him back down and Sanghyuk smiles into the kiss Hongbin drags him into, letting him lead for a bit before taking back control.

He slides his hands down Hongbin’s chest, pausing to brush his fingers through his happy trail and revelling in the shiver that wracks through Hongbin’s body before carrying on going down. His fingers deftly unbutton Hongbin’s jean and simply shoves his hand inside them, smirking when he finds that Hongbin isn’t wearing any boxers.

His hips buck up into Sanghyuk’s grip and he mewls as teeth sink back into his neck, biting into the already sensitive skin. He knows that the rest of the group are going to mock him tomorrow for the state of his neck but Hongbin really doesn’t mind when Sanghyuk is making him feel this good.

Whilst he uses one hand to pull Hongbin’s cock free from the confines of his jeans, his other hand moves up to twine in the back of his hair, using his grip to pull him back and tilt him to the side so that the unmarked side of his neck is bared for all to see. Sanghyuk wastes no time in getting to work and he leaves a smattering of marks across whatever skin he can access.

Pre come is dribbling down the underside of Hongbin’s cock and Sanghyuk gathers it all in his palm, using it to slick his hand as he starts properly jerking him off. Underneath him Hongbin is whining for _‘more, more please’_ and whilst Sanghyuk wants nothing more than to tease him, to get him just close enough to orgasm and then pull him back down again he caves into his hyung, bring his other hand down to pinch at Hongbin’s already abused nipples.

He presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses across Hongbin’s torso, still determined to cover as much skin as he can with his mark, partly because he knows that Hongbin likes to walk around shirtless and Sanghyuk really wants the other members to see what Sanghyuk owns. Because Hongbin is he, just like he is Hongbin’s.

The only sounds echoing around the room are Hongbin’s ragged panting and the slick sounds of Sanghyuk’s hand stroking him closer and closer to completion. It doesn’t take much longer for Hongbin to come and Sanghyuk stares unashamedly as Hongbin’s head tips back and his mouth opens around a loud keen before coming all over Sanghyuk’s hand and his own stomach. It’s ridiculously hot and Sanghyuk really doesn’t know how he ended up with somebody so perfect.

He doesn’t focus on that for too long though, because there are hands pushing him back down against the bed and suddenly Hongbin is between his legs, mouthing over his cock through the fabric of his jeans. It can’t be very nice for Hongbin but you really wouldn’t be able to tell, considering how eagerly he’s sucking and lapping at him.

After a couple minutes Sanghyuk whines, bucking his hips up into Hongbin’s mouth and bringing his hands down to thread his fingers in his ridiculously soft hair. Fingers press at the button of his jeans and soon enough Hongbin’s lips are pressing gentle kisses all down the underside of his cock and Sanghyuk honestly thinks he’s about to ascend to heaven.

Hongbin laps at his head, swallowing any pre come gathered there before he’s swallowing Sanghyuk down, not stopping until he can feel his cock pressing against the back of his throat. Sanghyuk chokes out a moan, his grip in Hongbin’s hair tightening as he starts bobbing his head up and down. He moans around him when Sanghyuk pulls his hair particularly hard and he can’t stop the yell that’s ripped from his throat as he struggles to stop his hips from bucking up into the warm heat of his mouth.

A hand taps at his waist and when he looks down Hongbin is looking right up at him, nodding before his mouth is going slack, ready for Sanghyuk to do possibly his favourite thing ever. He starts off slow, sliding his cock back and forth between Hongbin’s lips but he speeds up quickly and soon Hongbin is choking around him, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as Sanghyuk fucks into his mouth.

It feels so fucking good and Sanghyuk can’t even feel annoyed that he comes earlier than usual because Hongbin swallows everything that he gives him and Sanghyuk feels more than a little light headed right now.

When he finally pulls off of Sanghyuk a small trail of come dribbles down his chin and Sanghyuk draws him back up so that he can lick it off him before licking back into Hongbin’s mouth. They kiss until Hongbin pulls away a couple minutes later, whining that the come is starting to dry on his stomach and Sanghyuk laughs at him as he desperately searches around their room for something to clean himself up with.

He’s still laughing when Hongbin jumps back onto the bed, straddling him and leaning down to press kisses all over his face. It’s gross and it’s sappy and it’s everything that Sanghyuk loves.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: none of my fics are beta'd lmao


End file.
